That Was A Complete Shock
by izzydaviesxx
Summary: Started as a one-shot but now it's not. Zoe and Max have to deal with the staff finding out about their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"What happened to you" Zoe asked loudly across the ED to Max completely discarding her conversation with Ethan.

"Duh psyche transfer" Max began sarcastically. Cal, who obviously overhead, began to make his way over to us.

"She freaked and we couldn't stop her" Robyn said getting Lily's attention as well.

"So where is she now" Cal asked calmly.

"I don't know" Robyn said back.

"Uh come on guys" Cal said annoyed as he began to walk off.

"It wasn't our fault" Robyn shouted to him.

"He doesn't mean it" Zoe said trying to resolve the argument.

"Is there anything I can do" Lily asked feeling bad for her misjudgement on Anna Steele.

"Yes, can you ask security to do a sweep please we need to find her" Zoe said as Max began to walk off.

"Hang on I need to look at that eye" Zoe said grabbing his arm her fingers tracing down it.

"I'll live" Max said casually, adamant to get away.

"Get back here you" Zoe said pulling him back and in line with her. She began touching his cheek bone and around his eye to see whether he had done any serious damage.

"I thought you wanted me to go to the pharmacy" Max asked her, a smirked tugging at his lips.

"I do" Zoe said back with a slight smirk on her face. She looked over Max's shoulder to see Anna's partner stood there.

"Robyn" Zoe whispered keeping her face in front of Max so that he wouldn't see what she was saying.

"What" Robyn questioned whispering back?

"I think that's Anna Steele's partner, could you take him to the relative room and buy us some time" Zoe whispered again.

"Yeah sure" Robyn whispered before going over to him.

"Do you think I'll go blind?" Max asked jokily.

"Not with that no" Zoe said smirking. Max walked off and rounded the corner and Zoe followed him. They rounded the corner out of view of all of the staff before Max stopped turning around and kissing her passionately, their hands travelling over each other's bodies.

"Nice to know you care" Max said smirking at Zoe.

"I don't but it's my job" Zoe said smirking back knowing what game he was playing.

"Oh thanks guess you don't want me coming over tonight then" he said turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Max" she said louder than she anticipated grabbing his arm to stop him going further.

"Yes" he said to her looking up and seeing a lot of the staff stood there watching the pair.

"You know I care" Zoe said smiling at him.

"So you still want me to come over tonight" he said looking at the staffs shocked faces. The lead consultant and a porter, never did they think this would happen.

"I don't even have to give that a second thought" Zoe said leaning up and kissing him passionately, their hands travelling over each other again.

"Oh my god" Robyn shouted causing Max and Zoe to pull apart. Zoe looked at Max with fear in her eyes, she couldn't have people know about her and Max she just couldn't. She turned around slowly to see all of the staff stood there smirking at her. She ran past them all to her office. She slammed the door shut as she got there, leaning against it.

"Are you alright?" she heard Connie say. She whipped her head around seeing Connie sat there looking at her.

"Yeah I'm fine" Zoe said sharply.

"I have a meeting with Guy but if you need me here" she began but I interrupted her before she could go any further.

"No it's fine we can cope" Zoe said to her calmly. Connie walked out of the office leaving Zoe with her thoughts.

"Zo" Max said coming into the office closing the door behind him.

"Did you know they were there" Zoe asked instantly. She could tell by the way he reacted that he did know.

"Why didn't you warn me or something Max, if Guy finds out I could lose my job" Zoe hissed at him.

"Sorry I didn't realise" he said to her. Max could sense that Zoe was pissed off and he knew when she got that angry that she cried, especially when she was worried as well.

"Come here" Max said going over to her and crouching down on the floor hugging her.

"I'm sorry" Zoe said into his shoulder.

"Where's the Zoe Hanna I know, the one who doesn't care what people think about her and doesn't worry about things" Max said pulling away and looking up at her. Zoe smiled at him grateful for his attempt to cheer her up. She leaned in and kissed him briefly as a thank you before getting up and pulling him with her and out of the door. She gripped his hand tighter as they got outside the door and had everyone's eyes on them.

"It will be fine I promise" Max whispered into her ear, kissing her forehead and letting go of her hand to carry on with his work. Zoe smiled as he left before making her way over to Tess.

"That was a complete shock" Tess said looking at Zoe.

"I know, it was for us too" Zoe said back to her.

"Are you happy?" Tess asked and Zoe smiled before answering.

"Yeah, the happiest I've been in a long time" she said smiling.

"Then that's all that matters" Tess said before they both carried on with their work.


	2. Chapter 2

The shift was coming to an end and Max and Zoe were both happy that they didn't have to hide their relationship anymore. They both had to deal with comments from everyone all day and knew that they would definitely have to when they go to the pub later. Zoe was sat in her office enjoying her last bit of peace before she had to go back out into the department. Connie walked in and just looked at Zoe and Zoe knew what to expect.

"Can I help you with something?" she sighed sarcastically.

"A porter?" Connie questioned and Zoe just laughed.

"Oh you mean Max? Best decision of my life" Zoe said getting up and walking out leaving a shocked Connie stood there. She walked through to rhesus to see how they were all coping.

"Need any help in here" Zoe asked walking in. Cal and Ethan were trying to treat their patients but having the other one there wasn't helping.

"Zoe can I talk to you a minute?" Robyn asked and she just sighed. Up until now she had just left the fact that Zoe was seeing her brother alone.

"Yeah sure" Zoe said walking back to her office with Robyn with her.

"Connie can you give us a minute please" she asked as she opened the door. Connie obliged, for once, getting up and leaving the room.

"What did you want to talk about" Zoe asked going around her desk and sitting down.

"You and Max" she stated back as Zoe shifted uncomfortably. She didn't realise she would have to have the conversation anytime soon.

"Are you serious or not?" Robyn asked and Zoe smiled before answering.

"Yeah, we are. He wanted to tell you but we couldn't risk people finding out" Zoe said to which Robyn just nodded at.

"Don't treat him like shit though please, he's been through enough" Robyn said and Zoe sat there looking quite confused, Max hadn't mentioned anything to her.

"Yeah sure" Zoe said before they both left the office again. As soon as they came out of the door they were greeted by Max.

"Hey beautiful" he said looking down and smiling at her.

"Hey" Zoe said before he began to kiss her passionately. They heard Robyn begin to make gagging noises next to them so they pulled away.

"I'm never going to get used to that" Robyn said as she began to walk away.

"I need to speak to you when we get back to mine, its important babes" Zoe said looking up to him.

"Fag?" he questioned wanting to get more information out of her now but knowing when they were in front of staff, he didn't have a chance.

"Read my mind" Zoe said walking out to the front of the hospital with Max.

"What did you need to talk to me about" he questioned as he gave her a cigarette.

"You really want to do this now" she questioned back and he just nodded.

"What did Robyn mean when she said to me that you've been through enough" Zoe asked him looking deeply into his eyes wondering if it was serious or not. His face dropped suddenly.

"I um I don't know" he said as he lit his cigarette.

"Babe, I know that's not true" she said stroking his arm. He sighed before answering knowing she wouldn't let it drop that easily.

"When I was younger and my parents were still together, my dad was always violent towards my mum and he turned on me when I was eight, I went until I was eleven getting hit by my dad repeatedly until mum met Robyn's dad and we left." Max said emotionless.

"Babe I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked" Zoe said feeling bad for making him bring it up.

"Zo its fine, you needed to know but please don't tell anyone else in the department, only Robyn knows" Max said to her.

"Of course I won't" she said moving her fag out of the way and kissing him briefly.

"You're the only person I've ever told that too" he said looking into her eyes.

"Thank you Max, it must have been hard to tell me all of that" Zoe said.

"Yeah but I want us to work so you needed to know" he said smiling at her.

"Come on, let's go back in yeah?" She asked and he agreed. They walked back in together, Max's arm around Zoe waist as they walked. They were getting wolf whistles from everyone but they just ignored it walking straight through to cubicles.

"It's pub time" Noel shouted causing everyone to laugh and go and get changed. Once they got to the pub they all sat in their normal seats, the only change was Max and Zoe might as well of been sharing a seat they were sat that close to each other.

"Get a room you two, you're basically sat on top of each other" Fletch joked causing everyone to laugh.

"Mine or yours later?" Max whispered in her ear causing her to smile slightly.

"Whatever Max just said to her has put a smile on her face so it is probably to do with sex" Cal added causing Zoe to just roll her eyes at them.

"Don't care as long as we don't have Robyn or Lofty outside the door the whole time" Zoe whispered back and Max just smirked at her.

"I wouldn't think Robyn would want to hear her own brother having sex if I'm honest" he whispered back. They were both looking at each other, smirks on their faces and everyone knew they would make their excuses and leave soon enough.

"Max, you coming back ours tonight?" Robyn asked trying to change the subject from her brother's sex life.

"Yeah, it's closer" he said before winking at Zoe. This caused everyone to erupt into laughter at Robyn's expense.

"Make sure you stay away from his room" Cal blurted out causing him to get hit in the chest by Robyn.

"Leave it out Cal, just because her brother's having sex doesn't mean she won't be there cheering him on" Tamzin joked causing everyone but Robyn to laugh.

"Let's get out of here" Zoe whispered to Max as they both got up.

"We're going, see you later guys" Max said as they walked back to Zoe's car considering she had only had one drink. They got back to Max's in less than two minutes and headed straight to his bedroom. Zoe had only been here once but remembered the way through his house. As soon as they were in Zoe attached their lips kissing him passionately. Max pulled away first trailing kisses down her neck as she pulled him towards the bed. He unzipped her dress quickly as she pulled of his shirt, reconnecting their lips. They pulled apart briefly to bring Max's trousers down before they connected their lips together again as they fell into the bed.

* * *

******I know I said that this was a one-shot but more people asked me to carry it on so that's what I've done. I hope you all enjoy Casualty tonight, it looks like a really good episode. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for ********upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	3. Chapter 3

Max woke first the next morning, pushing Zoe's hair out of her waking her up.

"Morning beautiful" he said smiling.

"Why did you wake me up, I'm shattered" Zoe replied closing her eyes again to try to get to sleep.

"Want me to ring in sick for you so you can just sleep all day?" he asked her and she smiled slightly before shaking her head.

"I can't Max, I'm the boss remember" Zoe said rolling her eyes.

"So you won't moan at me for being late then" Max asked leaving Zoe confused.

"No but why would you be late, I'm dropping you in?" Zoe asked and he laughed.

"Because I want to stay in bed with you for as long as possible" he stated causing Zoe to laugh. He began trailing kisses down Zoe's neck knowing how much she likes it.

"I swear you're doing this on purpose" she mumbled pulling his lips up to connect to hers. They pulled away upon hearing a knock on his door.

"Hey do you two want a coffee" Robyn asked through the door. Zoe nodded at Max so he could answer. Zoe felt awkward being in a house with Robyn and Lofty.

"I haven't got any make-up on" she whispered to him.

"Yeah thanks we both will" he said back though the door.

"You're beautiful without it" Max said kissing her. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay, we're coming in" Robyn said and Zoe put her face into Max's bare chest to hide the fact that she doesn't have any makeup on.

"Are you alright Zoe" Lofty asked confused as he put the two mugs on the side.

"She's fine she just doesn't like people seeing her without make-up on even though she looks beautiful" Max said rolling his eyes.

"See you in a bit then" Robyn said as her and Lofty smirked before they both left again.

"I hate you sometimes" Zoe said smirking at him.

"And I lovvvvv hate you too" he said shiftily.

"What were you about to say then" Zoe said wondering if he knew what he just said.

"I um I don't know" he mumbled. She leant up and kissed him.

"I do as well" Zoe said. They smiled at each other knowing what they both meant. That's the thing with Max and Zoe, even if they didn't say something they knew what they meant.

"Come on we need to get ready Max" Zoe said getting up and shoving one of his shirts on.

"Are we going back yours first so you can get changed?" he asked and Zoe nodded remembering that she didn't have any of her stuff.

"We might as well go yours now then and just shower and that there" Max said and Zoe agreed. They got up and Zoe just shoved her heels on still in Max's shirt as he just shoved some tracksuit bottoms on with a polo shirt knowing he could just get changed at Zoe's. They walked down stairs, Zoe with her head in Max's chest in case they saw Robyn and Lofty.

"We're going to Zo's to get ready, she hasn't got anything here" Max said to Robyn and Lofty who were stood in the kitchen.

"Alright just make sure you've put make-up on for the next time we see you Zoe" Robyn joked causing Zoe to grip Max's side tightly. Max turned her around slightly to walk out and towards her car. They got in quickly considering Zoe was only wearing his shirt and drove to Zoe's. When they got there Zoe stayed in the car, giving Max her keys to open the door so she could just run through considering she didn't want her neighbours to see her like this. She ran straight in leaving Max to go back and lock the car up before they both went up to the shower. They done their normal morning routine before leaving the house again.

"Zoe where were you last night, your dad was knocking nearly all night" Zoe's neighbour, Claire, said as they got outside.

"Stayed Max's, did he say what he wanted?" she asked Claire.

"No but he was shouting a lot, said he would come back tonight" Claire told her and Zoe just sighed.

"Okay thanks Claire" Zoe said before her and Max got into her car.

"You alright?" he asked her sensing something was wrong.

"Just my dad. He only comes to see me for money, he's a drug addict and if I don't give him it he hits me" Zoe said before she realised just what she actually said.

"I'm coming over tonight whether you like it or not, I'm not leaving you with him" Max said and Zoe relaxed instantly. She started the car and drove them to work. They walked in with their arms around each other's waists causing everyone to smirk at them. Everyone went into the staff room with Max and Zoe following them.

"Zoe let us see you without make-up so we can judge whether you really are beautiful without it" Cal said. Lofty rolled his eyes as Robyn burst out laughing; Max and Zoe knew instantly who had told him about this morning. Zoe looked up at Max before walking quickly to her office.

"Well done you fucking idiot. You wonder why we never told any of you about us" Max said sharply before following Zoe to her office. He walked straight in not noticing Connie sat there.

"Zo are you alright, Robyn shouldn't have told them anything" he said to her and she just smiled at him.

"I'm fine. You still coming mine tonight though?" Zoe asked him.

"Of course, can't let you deal with your dad on your own" Max said.

"Please tell me the rumours wasn't true about you two" Connie said causing Max to turn his head quickly towards her. He had finally acknowledged her being there.

"Don't start Connie our relationship has nothing to do with you" Zoe said before getting up and pulling Max out of the office with her. They began to look for a patient that would need transferring so that they could spend time with each other and found one almost instantly. They took the patient to the lift to take them up to the ward.

"Do you think Robyn's ever going to get over it?" Zoe asked as the doors closed.

"She better do otherwise I'm moving out" Max said shocking Zoe.

"Max she's family. You can't just walk out on her for me" Zoe told him and he just sighed.

"I know but you're just the most important person in my life Zo and I really hate you" Max said causing Zoe to burst out laughing at what he meant by it.

"I hate you two baby" She said back before kissing him completely forgetting about the patient that they had with them.

* * *

******I'm focusing more on my other Zax fanfic at the moment but I am still trying to get this one updated as often as possible. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for ********upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm still here you know" the patient, Konrad, said.

"Um sorry, got distracted" Zoe said, her cheeks hinting red.

"I know what it's like being in a relationship" Konrad said smirking.

"Our hate for each other was inevitable from the moment we met" Max said causing Zoe to smirk as the lift doors open.

"I take it you two haven't managed to say I love you to each other yet that's why you're sticking to saying hate" Konrad asked and they both nodded. They continued down the corridor of Darwin until they finally saw one of the nurses.

"Jonny" Zoe shouted down the corridor getting his attention.

"Zoe, lovely to see you again" He replied smiling.

"Patient for you" Zoe said back to him.

"Right through here, let's see what Jac says" he told her as they made their way through to the cubicles on Darwin.

"Jac patient" Jonny said grabbing her attention.

"Name" Jac said as happy as usual.

"Konrad Forhagon" Konrad replied to which Jac just rolled her eyes at. Mo came around the corner at that moment looking Max and Zoe up and down.

"Zoe, what's this I hear about you shacking up with a porter" Mo shouted through the corridor.

"Well news travels fast in this place" Max said to Mo as Zoe done the patient hand over with Jac.

"Wait you're the porter" Mo asked slightly shocked.

"Do you really think that Zo would voluntarily come all the way up here in her new heels otherwise" Max joked causing Mo to laugh slightly.

"Probably not no" she said and Max smirked.

"Babe you coming" Zoe said grabbing Max's attention.

"Yeah, see you later Mo" Max said before following Zoe to the staircase.

* * *

"I never thought I would see the day, Zoe Hanna and a porter" Mo joked after they were gone.

"It won't last" Jac said interrupting them.

"And why not" Jonny asked her.

"Because Connie always gets her way and she doesn't want them to be together because it makes Zoe happy and Connie can't stand to see her happy" Jac stated shocking the other two.

* * *

"Baby, you coming over tonight?" Zoe asked as they began to walk down the stairs.

"Of course" Max said smiling. Zoe's phone began to ring in her pocket and she took it out instantly, why would anyone be ringing her right now, she thought to herself.

"It's Mo" she told Max confused.

"Are you still with Max?" Mo said down the phone.

"Yeah why?" Zoe questioned back.

"Put me on speaker before I tell you" Mo said and Zoe did as she was told.

"Okay you're on speaker" she told her.

"Jac just told us that Connie is trying to split you two up to make sure that you aren't happy Zoe because she hates seeing you happy" Mo told them and they just laughed.

"She won't succeed, we don't trust her enough with anything to be even a metre away from her" Zoe said back laughing.

"You know what she's like if she doesn't get her own way" Mo said.

"Well she's sleeping with Guy Self so we can just reveal that to everyone if she even attempts to split us up" Max said smiling.

"She's what?" Mo said laughing.

"It's true but we've got to go, we're back at the ED. Speak to you later" Zoe said before hanging up. Max put his arm around her waist as they walked in together to carry on with their shifts.

* * *

The day was passing by slowly with Max and Zoe barely getting anytime to see each other after a major RTC came in and Zoe had been needed in rhesus all afternoon. She walked into the staffroom for a much needed coffee. She stood at the side to make it and hadn't realised Max come in behind her. As she waited for the kettle to boil Max slipped his hands around her waist.

"Hey beautiful" he said as she jumped.

"Thanks for that" she said turning around in his arms to kiss him. The kettle boiled and she pulled away, turning around in his arms again to carry on making her coffee. Max took the chance to begin kissing her neck. She discarded her coffee on the side turning around and crashing her lips against Max. It was getting more and more passionate between them as each kiss passed. He moved his hands down to her bum as she put hers around his neck. He pushed her back slightly against the side making it easier to kiss her.

"Ergh" Robyn said walking in and sitting down on the sofa. Zoe and Max just ignored her and carried on.

"Can you get off of my brother please it's pretty off putting" Robyn said bitchily. Max and Zoe pulled apart and Max instantly turned around to Robyn.

"What's your problem, you've seen me with plenty of girls before. Why are you getting so worked up about Zoe and me?" Max asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Because it's disgusting, the age difference, the difference in jobs rolls. She's your boss Max and I know it won't last anyway, nothing ever lasts when it comes to you. She's a slag as well Max, had most of the NHS from what I've heard" Robyn said shocking Max and Zoe.

"Do you know what Robyn, me and Max did start off as a bit of fun but we've both grown up a lot since getting in this relationship. And by the way, I'm not a slag." Zoe stated back to her.

"Yeah so just leave her alone, our relationship has nothing to do with you sis" Max said back to Robyn.

"You deserve so much better" Robyn said walking out. Zoe sighed putting her head against Max's chest listening to his heartbeat to calm her down.

"I could've hit her then" Zoe stated.

"I'm happy you didn't, can't deal with my girlfriend and my sister fighting over me" Max joked causing Zoe to roll her eyes. She lifted her head up off of his chest looking into his eyes.

"I love you so fucking much" she said smiling at him.

"I love you too beautiful" Max said back before kissing her again.

* * *

******I know I haven't updated in a while but hopefully updates will become a bit more regular. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for ********upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


End file.
